Second Sight
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: What if Prince Endymion had a sister that was meant to be the Sailor Senshi of Earth, but wasn't awaken in time to defend the Kingdoms, but now that the Senshi have been awaken, a teenage girl named Roxie is receiving strange warnings in her dreams. Will Roxie prove to be Sensai of the Earth or will she just break under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: says I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *runs away from lawyers* So review please.

"_find them, all the answers to your questions are with them, you must find them_"a voice states, jarring a teenager out of her once peaceful dreams, the teenager looked over at her alarm clock, "Crap! I'm late!"

The teen rushed around her new but barely furnished room, there were still boxes from her moving in with her mother, "Great! Roxie...late to school on your first day,"

there was a plate of muffins on the table, with a note. Forgoing the note, Roxie grab the muffin and ran at the door but had to skid to a stop and turn around when she realized that she forgotten her school bag.

Once she got her bag. She ran toward her new school, on the way to school she seen another girl who made her stop in her tracks, "She has the same hair style as me?" she shook her head and started running again.

Once inside the school, she went to find her new classroom, she stood in front of the class "Hello, I'm Roxanne Rhodes but everyone calls me Roxie."

Roxie thought she knew the girl with blonde hair with the buns on top of her head, but she wasn't so sure but she was new. It was a nagging feeling, Roxie went to her next class, Home Ec. She had a seat next a girl wearing a uniform that wasn't like her own but it was white and brown,

"Hi, I'm Lita," the girl states,

Roxie looked up and gasped as she saw something, the girl had a tiara on her forehead and her top was different it was white, the collar was green and it held pink bow in the center with a green brooch,

"you okay?" Lita asks,

Roxie blinked and the image was gone. "Fine, I just thought I knew you before I moved here."

Lita didn't believe it for one second, but nods anyway.

After school Roxie tried not to look at many people, she thought she was going crazy, she was seeing things that shouldn't be possible. She looked at her watch, "Mama, should be home from work in an hour or two," she was trying to figure out if she should go home or go to a local restaurant for a sack, when she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, kid" a older guy states,

Roxie glared at him and was sidetracked as she saw what she thought could be Prince Charming come to life.

"_Endymion, stop staring at the Moon. Play with me!_" a voice states in the back of Roxie's mind. Causing her to stop, and turn slightly back to see the guy that was Prince Charming walking away wearing a green jacket. "What's wrong with me? And who is Endymion?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously, Dad. I like it here. No I haven't met any boys, yesh." Roxie states into the phone that was in her room so she could talk to her father that was still in the United States, her parents were never married but they were in love once. But somethings don't last.

It was a college fling, passion that didn't last beyond the first few years of her life,

"I just miss you, without you in the house it fills empty." her dad states,

"Get a dog or cat." Roxie replies,

"Haha, very funny...so how's school and your mom?" her dad asks,

"Great...I haven't met anyone to be called friends yet and mom's fine. She sends her love but she's asleep right now," Roxie answers, as she glances over at her digital alarm clock, "For that matter, I think I should get at least three hours of sleep, dad."

"Alright, have a good sleep," her dad states,

"You have a good day at work," Roxie replies, as she hung up the phone, she wanted to tell her father that she was seeing things that couldn't be true but that was a little insane when she said it outloud to herself.

_Roxie knew without a doubt she was in a place that wasn't her room, _

"_Endymion!" shouted a girl about Roxie's age, who was searching for someone. _

_Roxie didn't know why she was a witness to this, she felt as if she lived this before. _

_The girl worn her hair just like Roxie, in pigtails with buns on top of her head, she heard from her brother that the Moon Princess had such a hair style,_

_the girl looked up at the full moon, and sighed "My brother is foolish to have committed such an act. It's against the law for an Earth Prince to be in a relationship with one of the Moon's royalty." she turned to leave and Roxie stared in dead shock that girl looked exactly like her! _

Roxie woke with a start, her heart was pounding. "That can't be real, I can't be her. She isn't me!" the teen got dressed in a camo skirt with a brown shirt,

"Mama, I'm going to the park!" Roxie exclaimed as she put her shoes on, and left the house.

At the Park, Roxie sat on the ground beneath a tree, with her shoes off she felt right being one with nature.

"Darien? Didn't you hear me?" a voice states,

Roxie looked up and saw the same guy from before. Staring at her.

Roxie stood up and walked over to the guy, "Stop staring at me!"

"You go to my school, don't you?" the blonde girl asks, "And why do you have my hair style?"

Roxie looked over at the girl and seen two images from her, one was the super heroine Sailor Moon, she had posters of the Solider of Love and Justice. The other one had a crescent moon shape on her forehead, "I don't have your hairstyle, I had this hair style since I was five." Roxie stared at this Darien person, "Who are you?" her eyes widen then rolled back in her head as she fainted. One word slipped from her lips, "Endymion."

Darien caught her before she hit the ground, he was shocked no one outside of the Senshi knew who he was in his past life in the Moon Kingdom. The moment he touched her, memories of his past as the Prince of Earth flooded his mind,

"_Brother!" giggled a small child as she ran toward him, she held up a single rose, "I grew it myself!" she stopped as she saw someone in the palace garden with her brother, "who is she?" _

_The teen girl knelt down, "I'm Princess Serena," _

_the girl looked at the crescent and backed away from the Moon Princess, "I'm telling Mother and Father!" she turn and ran._

"_Roxanna!" shouted Endymion, as he decided if he should go after his sister or not. _

"_I think I should go," Princess Serena states, _

"Darien!" Serena exclaims,

Darien blinked, "She's my sister. I mean my other self's sister."

"Darien, she's more then that. Look at her forehead." Serena states,

On Roxie's forehead was the glowing symbol of the planet Earth.

_Roxie walked into the garden or at least it was the garden she seen in her dreams, _

"_Hello, Roxanne," greets a voice as the person stood up, and turned around, it was Roxanna._

"_Why are you doing this to me!" Roxie shouted, _

"_Because our planet is in peril," Princess Roxanna answers calmly, "I was meant to be the Sailor Senshi of Earth but I died before I could be awaken, that is why I kept giving you the warnings. You have the others, they will teach you what you need to know." _

_Roxie huffed and crossed her arms, "I Don't Want This!" _

_Princess Roxanna sighed as she shook her head her own pigtails shaking, "We are alike," _

"_When can I get out of here," Roxie states, _

"_As soon as you accept me and your new role as a Senshi," Princess Roxanna replies, _


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: when Roxie transforms, think of the way Sailor Uranus and Neptune transform.

_Roxie huffed and sat on the ground glaring at Princess Roxanna, who was merely watching her. _

"_I must admit, you aren't what I expected to be reincarnated as." Princess Roxanna states, breaking the eerie silence. The Earth Princess looked away, "I was wrong to tell my parents about Endymion and Serenity, fact is i was the same as age as you are, when I realized that i will never be in love." _

_Roxie's glare soften somewhat, "You were jealous of them?" _

_Princess Roxanna nods, "I was the one who was going to be in a Marriage of State. Since Endymion wanted to be with Serenity," _

_Roxie stood up and walked over to her Princess self, "I dislike being fate's pawn but I'll do it." _

_The Earth Princess smiled "Protect them, the future depends on them." she held out her hand, Roxie took it. Both currect and past merged into one. _

Roxie gasped out loud as she woke in a bed in a room that wasn't her apartment, looking around she saw Lita, Serena and Darien staring at her along with others she didn't know.

"Are you alright?" Serena asks,

Roxie nods, "I have a major headache right now and I'm seeing double images of everyone in this room."

Serena looks over at Darien, worried.

"I know who you really are, Princess." Roxie states, "you as well, Darien."

"How do you know who we are?" a raven haired girl in priestess robes asks, before glaring at Serena, "You didn't trasform in front of her did you, Meatball head?"

Roxie rolled her eyes, "Truth is, I saw Lita first in class the other day,"

"Girls," Serena states, "She was showing a planetry symbol,"

"But all the Senshi was awaken," a black cat states, causing Roxie stare at the cat.

"Not all of them," Roxie replies, "I am the protector of Prince Endymion. Sailor Earth."

A blinding light filled the room centered in front of Roxie, revealing a transformation pen with the earth symbol, Roxie reached for it and grabbed it. "See told you." she stood up and placed the pen in her pocket, and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" asks Lita,

Roxie turned to look over her shoulder, "I maybe one the Inner Senshi, but that doesn't mean I have to hang out with you, besides it's clear that someone doesn't like me very much," she nods toward the raven haired girl, "Right now, I need to practice." she left.

Not knowing she was being followed by someone.

Roxie followed the inner prompting of herself and found a clearing that wasn't likely anyone would find her. She held the pen, looking at it.

"You have to shout out the planet's name." came voice from behind her.

Roxie turned and saw a blonde with a red bow in her hair,

"I'm Mina."

"Roxie,"

"I'll help, if you want me too" Mina states, she held her own transformation pen, which was rather plain looking compared to Roxie's.

Roxie nodded her consent and held out her own pen,

"**Venus Star Power!**"

Roxie watched as Mina tranformed in Sailor Venus, but she ended up blushing as her power to see behind the magic that guarded her fellow Senshi,

"Why are you blushing?" Venus asks,

"Because I can see through the light shield," Roxie answers,

"Now you," Venus orders, with her gloved arms crossed, making a mental note to tell the others about this.

Roxie fought the urge to roll her eyes but did as she was told, "**Earth Star Power!**"

Venus watched as Roxie created a circle around her, that released a stream of soil that created the white leotard, Roxie stretched out her hands as gloves formed, along with her skirt and top, she had her tiara present and then posed,

For what seemed like hours the Solider of Love and Beauty drilled The new Solider of Earth in fighting, but Roxie wasn't making in progess at all.

Sailor Earth leaned against a tree panting, after having to dodge Cresent Beams, and metor showers, and chains, she was tired. "I don't understand why I can't I figure out my powers?"

"I don't know the answer that one, and I've been a Senshi longer then the others," Venus states, "I think you just need to focus on your connection to your own planet,"

'_That might be it, the others remember their past as Senshi or at least some of it, but I wasn't a Senshi __because it was to late to be awaken, so I'm going blind here._' Roxie thought, as she raised an eyebrow at Venus,

"I'll take the hint," Venus states, "I'll have Artemis find you to give you a communicator."

"No need, I noticed last night I live in the same apartment complex as Darien." Roxie sighed,

Venus left,

Roxie still in her Senshi form, sat down and placed her gloved hands on the ground. "I am Sailor Earth, I am Nature's arm. Her spirit. Her will." she felt her power grow as she connected to the very earth, her eyes snapped open, they were glowing green.

Miles away Darien after having left Raye's shrine stopped and had to center his balance it was like something snapped within him, making him even more complete then just being with Serena,

The very earth sighed, as Her Prince and Her chosen Senshi have just connected as reincarnated siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66: Okay, I've deciding that this is place in The Black Moon Arc, so Rini will show up. Also I will use some of the ep transcripts that I have, so I don't own them.

Roxie sighed as she rolled over in her sleep,

"Come on! Wake Up!" shouted a voice in her ear.

Roxie sat up wide eyed and her heart pounding in her chest, to glare daggers at her Princess, "Serena! This is the only time I spend the night at your house!"

"Oh," Serena states, her bottom lip quivering,

"Serena, Don't start crying on me." Roxie sighed, she laid the blame on her mother, who had a week's long convention to go to and didn't want to interrupt her daughter's education. 'Stupid medical conventions,' she thought as she got up and rolled up her sleeping bag, and placed it on her overnight bag, She watched as Serena, undid her hair and began brushing it. "Come here, you'll never get that mane of yours finished."

Serena turned and grinned at Roxie, and sat down next to her.

"I don't see why you're not a morning person?" Serena asks,

"Neither are you, but for some reason, you woke before me," Roxie replies, brushing Serena's long blonde hair, forgetting that her own raven locks were just as messy, she thought about putting her hair into a different style but the idea seemed so wrong to her. Since she became a Senshi, she started to build close relationships with the others, well maybe not Raye, who seemed to still hate her for no reason at all. But with the others, it was like she had known them all her life, that's why she asked Serena if she could stay with her during her mother's business trips.

"funny, So what are you going to do today?" Serena asks, as Roxie tied the blonde's hair back into place,

"I don't know, I might end up meeting Ami-Chan at the book store." Roxie replies, "Call me if something happens,"

"Right," Serena agrees, she finishes getting ready and left.

Roxie took her time,

"Serena leave already?" Luna asks,

"Yeah, I think she had a date with Darien," Roxie answers, she sighs and sat down on Serena's bed,

"Only thing, she isn't late for." Luna comments, as she jumps onto the bed "You alright?"

"No, Luna. I'm not." Roxie answers,

Luna puts a paw on Roxie's thigh, "Tell me about it?"

"Last time, I spoke with my dad...He told me he was getting married," Roxie replies, Luna hopped onto Roxie's shoulder as the girl left the room, she kept her thoughts to herself as she declined breakfast from Mrs. Tsukino. She wasn't hungry when her mind was full, she didn't eat at all.

As she was walking down the street, "The problem is, I never met the woman. It seems like the only reason, my dad agreed to send me out here was to get rid of me."

"You can't think that, was he seeing someone before you left." Luna states, which was lowered to avoid people overhearing at cat talking.

"I don't know," Roxie replies, "I was busy avoiding my reluctance to moving across the world,"

"Tell me about you, you haven't been very forthcoming about who you were before moving here," Luna requests as Roxie and her entered the park,

"I was normal teenager. Shopping, hanging out with friends," Roxie replies, "except for the strange attraction to plants, and everything else that makes up the earth."

"Huh?" Luna asks,

Roxie searched around the park, and found a dying plant. "This is what I mean," she knelt down touched the flower, and it sprang back to life,

"Your Senshi energy must have been awakening before moving here," Luna states,

"makes me wonder what would happen to me and Darien if the Earth was truly dying," Roxie replies,

Roxie and Luna went to get lunch, after that they went back to Serena's house, just as Roxie was about to open the door, she heard Serena yelling.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE, HUH?! HUH?! JUST WHO IS SHE?!"

Roxie opened the door and slipped inside, she let Luna out of her arms, she looked to see a child around five years old standing there, with pink hair tied in the same style as Serena's.

"Serena, don't tell me you don't remember." Mr. Tsukino states,

"Yeah, brainiac. This is our cousin Rini." Sammy states

"AND SINCE WHEN DO WE HAVE A COUSIN NAMED RINI?!" Serena shouted again

"You're such an airhead. She came for a visit last year. She stayed for two weeks,

remember?!" Sammy asks,

Roxie stayed quiet as she watched the girl with pink hair, she could see this girl wasn't a cousin of any sort.

"Rini even brought her pictures." Sammy states handing Serena a photo album.

"I don't remember any of this." Serena replies looking through the album,

"I knew you were a ditz, Serena, but this is unreal." Sammy states

"IS IT THE WORLD THAT'S GOING BONKERS, OR IS IT ME?! OH!" Serena shouts

"It's you, dear. Go take a nap." Mrs. Tsukino answers,

Roxie took Serena's arm, "Serena, I think I'm going to get my stuff and stay at Lita's for the rest of the week,"

"I'm going to take a bath," Serena replies,

Roxie went to Serena's room, she opened the door to Serena's room and her eyes widen, "I know this place was clean when I left."

she went through the mess and got her stuff and left, "Something about that kid is off,"


	5. Chapter 5

DarkPriestess66 says: I had just about enough of reading stupid chain emails that some doofus decided to put on reviews, I don't believe in killer ghosts, besides it takes more energy for the spirit to manifest let alone to even move something, So if you believe the crap about a murdering ghost keep it to yourself, you can lose sleep over it! I will not! So post that crap on your own stories. NOT MY REVIEWS!

so for those reading my story for the pleasure of doing so, here's the next chapter.

Roxie was going to her very first Senshi meeting and she had the feeling that it was about that child, the so-called cousin of Serena's, they each met at Raye's shrine after school and were sitting in front of the sacred fire,

"All right. Let's get the goods on this little delinquent. Great Fire, tell us who she really is. Guide us, so we know how to handle her." Rayequestionsthe fire, after a few minutes that Roxie's legs were beginning to fall asleep,Rayelookedup,"Huh?Nothing. Not a clue."

"Aw…"the rest groaned

"The fire gave you nothing?" Amy asks,

"But really, I'm not totally wacko, am I, Raye?" Serena asks

"Oh, I don't know about you, Serena. Fire can only tell me so much." Raye answers

"Oh, get serious, Raye! I gotta know!" Serena whined

"Okay, okay. The only explanation I can think of is that this picture is totally bogus. We'd have to bring her in to get the truth." Raye replies,

"Somehow I keep seeing the same image like when I look at Serena," Roxie states, "But then that kid is odd, appearing out of thin air,"

Rini was spying on the Senshi meeting, "Hmm. I don't like the way their conversation's headed one bit. They can't all team up

against a sweet, innocent kid like me."

Raye's grandfather brings muffins and tea, Rini gets an idea. She sits on the edge of the walkway, the ball on her lap. As he walks past, he pauses.

"Huh? Hello there, little girl. Can I help you? Where's your mommy, huh?" Grandpa asks

Rini doesn't answer

"Huh?" Grandpa questions

Rini then takes her ball and dribbles it like a basketball. "Let's play."

After some dribbling, Rini lets the ball fly into the air.

"**_KITTY MAGIC! _**I want milk!"

The ball turns into a baby bottle. Rini catches it when it comes down.

"Ah, someone's been teaching you magic tricks." Grandpa states

Rini giggles "You're funny."

"Huh?" Grandpa asks,

Rini squirts a little milk from the bottle into each of the cups of tea.

Grandpa protests "STOP! Don't do that! That's not supposed to go there! They hate milk in their tea."

"It's not real milk, grandpa." Rini replies,

"Huh?" Grandpa asks,

Rini shuts him up by stuffing the bottle in his mouth and squirting milk into him. In seconds, he's unconscious. Rini picks up the tray.

"It's my specially formulated mind control potion. Makes people believe whatever I want them to." Rini answers as the bottle turns back into the ball and floats after Rini.

Back in the shrine of the Great Fire; the Senshi thought about everything,

"Maybe you did it wrong, Raye. There must've been something in the fire. Are you totally sure you did all the hocus pocus right?" Serena asks

"Sure, and it's not hocus pocus." Raye answers, 

"Serena, maybe you're just overreacting to this whole thing." Mina suggests

"Oh…" Serena breathes

"Yeah. Maybe you're jealous 'cause Darien paid attention to her and your mom took her side instead of yours." Lita suggests, agreeing with Mina

"What?!" Serena exclaims,

"Or just maybe your life is so dull and boring these days, you jumped at something that would majorly distract you." Raye states, "Except for meeting Roxie, of course,"

Roxie was surprised that Raye didn't use any tone while talking about her,

"Distract me from what?!" Serena asks,

"Final exams?" Roxie asks,

"Stop, Roxie! Don't mention exams! I'm so far behind, I'm probably going to get an A-. " Amy states

"I'm new and I have to take final exams," Roxie states, "And I don't know anything besides what I crammed into my head these last few weeks,"

"Oh, wish I had that problem." Serena replies,

"Yes, I'm going to have to study nonstop. You should, too, or you'll get held back." Amy states, worrying

"So you're only ten chapters ahead?" Lita guessed

"Uh huh." Amy answers,

"Ohhh…" the others states

"Poor Amy. Maybe you should get some help from your pal, Greg." Mina teases,

"At least Amy-chan has a boyfriend unlike you, Mina." Roxie retorts for her friend, "for that matter, most of us don't have one."

"Snack time, girls. Tea and muffins. I've got your favorites, Raye: banana oatmeal." Raye's Grandpa walked into the room,

Raye stood up and pushed her grandpa from the room "Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Bye."

"Well, maybe your friends would like some, Raye. They're still warm." Grandpa replies, he leaves the tray on the walkway in front of the door. "Anyway, It's not like I haven't heard your gossip before, and who am I gonna tell?"

'_The six o'clock news, my granddaughter is Sailor Mars, and her friends are the other Senshi,_' Roxie thought to herself,

"We're really kind of busy right now. Would you leave us alone, please?" Raye asks

"Oh, pardon me. I'm just getting in your way, huh? Well, fine, you ungrateful twit. See if I ever bake you muffins again!" Grandpa exclaims, then walks away "Sheesh. Teenagers…"

Raye brings in the tray of tea and muffins, "Sorry about that. He's such a snoop. I know if I'd let him in, he would've started asking

us a bazillion annoying questions for sure."

"No biggie. Let's dig in." Serena replies, she and Roxie goes straight for the muffins. Serena soon takes another as the others stare at her.

"What? Why are you staring? I didn't eat them all. I left you one each." Serena states,

"Thanks." Raye replies sarcastically

The other girls start drinking the tea, except Serena, who is too busy eating muffins_._

Roxie was about to drink the tea when Roxanna shouted in her 'mental ear', 'DON'T DRINK IT'

"Hey, anybody want some milk instead of tea? Mmm. Sure goes good with these yummy muffins" Serena asks,

Roxie stood up as the girls passed out, dropping their tea cups, "Serena, stop thinking with your stomach!"

"Hey, guys? What's going on?" Serena asks,

Roxie's hearing alerted her to the door someone was coming, "Serena, someone's coming,"

The two girls quickly hid,

"I knew they couldn't resist. Sleeping like a bunch of babies…" Rini's voice states,The door opens and Rini looks at her handiwork. Looking at Raye… "Look. Here's the dweeb who thinks she can read fire."

"Hello, cousin." Serena greets,

Roxie stood there with her arms crossed,

Serena picks up Rini and was going to give her the spanking of a lifetime, "What a surprise. Who else would go around poisoning people? Not funny. Okay, you rotten brat. If you're not from the Negaverse, I'm not gonna hurt you, but if you are, this means war, and you'll wish you'd never fallen out of the sky."

Rini starts to wail.

"You should cry after what you did." Serena states,

Roxie started as a Crescent moon appeared on Rini's forehead, just like Serena's!

"Hey, What-what's happening? Sto-sto-stop that!" Serena exclaims

"Hey, lower the decibels, kid!" Roxie exclaimed as she put her hands to her ears,

Rini stopped crying and everything was back to normal,

"What was that all about?" Serena asks,

"No idea," Roxie replies,

"Ha ha ha. Finally tracked you down, Moon brat. Wasn't easy." a voice states, as a woman appears

Roxie quickly stood protectively in front of Serena, who still held Rini, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"A facial would be nice." the badly dressed woman replies,

"What?" Roxie and Serena asks confused

"Now, Princess, give me the crystal, and we'll be on our way." the woman states,

Roxie glances at Serena, with a look that says, 'Do you know her?'

"One, the Crystal's not hers to give, and two, your tutu's way last season." Serena states

"You're addressing me? At least you should learn my real name: it's Catsy." Catsy replies

"Yeah? So where'd you come from?" Serena questions

"From the Dark Moon of the Negaverse." Catsy answers "Now butt out, fashion flop." She releases her Dark Fire. It circles over Serena's head. Serena tries to smother it with a pillow.

"RUN, RINI! GET OUT OF HERE!" Serena exclaims

"Fudge." Catzi states

Rini sneaks between Catzi's legs and makes a run for it. Catzi tries to pursue.

"Stop!" Catzi orders

Serena and Roxie shouts "RUN!"

"I said stop!" Catzi exclaims

"Serena, I think we need to help," Roxie states, looking forward to her first battle.

"The kid's a brat, but she doesn't deserve this. All right." Serena replies,** "**_**MOON CYRSTAL POWER!**_"

"EARTH STAR POWER!"

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, Roxie transforms into Sailor Earth, another Champion of Justice and confronts Catzi as she knocks Rini out with a blast of Dark Fire.

"It's no use trying to run away, Rini." Catzi states

"Leave me alone. I'm just…a kid." Rini replies, her moon crescent fades as she falls unconscious.

"Ha ha ha. Nice try, Moon brat." Catzi laughs

"Back off, fashion freak!" Sailor Moon exclaims

"Huh? Who are you, and who does your hair?" Catzi questions

"I am Sailor Moon, defender of the innocent!"

"I am Sailor Earth,"

"Did you say Sailor Moon?"Catzi asks,

"Just because I'm new no one knows me," Sailor Earth huffed,__

"That's right, mod queen. This kid's not exactly innocent, but I will defend her from trash like you." Sailor Moon replies, rolling her eyes at Sailor Earth's comment.

"Hmm. Not impressed. Get a load of this!" Catzi exclaims, she blasts more Dark Fire, which Sailors Moon and Earth dodges.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth take a powder!" Catzi exclaims,She floats right above them and showers them with balls of Dark Fire. Soon, they're surrounded by a wall of Dark Fire. Catsy just laughs and goes for Rini…

"I'll put this out, You go get her," Sailor Earth states,

Sailor Moon jumps onto the wall,

"Waterfall!" Sailor Earth exclaims unleashing a torrent of water into the flames

"Now come along, Rini." Catzi states

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Moon exclaims,She jumps off the wall…

Catzi asks"Huh?"

"Makeover time for you, pancake-face." Sailor Moon states, and drives an elbow to Catzi's face.

Roxie looked up, "How come she's brave as Sailor Moon but a complete idiot when she's not?"

"Aah! You'll pay for that!" Catzi exclaims,"No one but me touches my face!"

Catzi prepares for another blast, but a rose stings her hand."Who threw that?"

Roxie looks up to see Tuxedo Mask, who had Rini in his arms,

"Thought you could use some help, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask states, but shivered as he got at glare from Sailor Earth, "You as well, Sailor Earth," he looked at Catzi "Does this creep have a grudge or is she just having a bad hair day?"

"Tuxedo Mask, it's really you." Sailor Moon states dreamingly

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Earth shouts, "I think I'm going to be sick,"

Catzi turns around to face Tuxedo Mask."Stay out of this, masked man. I'm warning you."

"I've had about enough of you!" Sailor Moon shouts

Roxie leaps up to Tuxedo Mask, "Going to explain this to me, aren't you?"

Sailor Moon summons the Moon Scepter. "**MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!**"

It unleashes a powerful blast that seems to have defeated Catsy…

"GOTCHA!" Sailor Moon states

"Not quite." Catzi replies,

"What?" Sailor Moon asks,

"This isn't over yet, Sailor Moon." Catzi replies, She disappears. Tuxedo Mask brings Rini to Sailor Moon. Sailor Earth touched the girl's hair, she didn't really know who this kid is, but she felt like she was family to her, but that wasn't possible. She was an only child, unless...this child was related by spirit instead of blood.

"She seems to be okay. Just overwhelmed, I guess." Tuxedo Mask explains,

"Tuxedo Mask, do you know who she is?" Sailor Moon asks

"No, not exactly, but for some reason I feel some strong bond to this munchkin. It's strange. I can't explain it. I feel as if I know her." Tuxedo Mask answers

"Sailor Earth?" Sailor Moon asks

"I feel it too," Sailor Earth states,

"Tuxedo Mask, are you all right? You're so pale." Sailor Moon states,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry." Tuxedo Mask replies,"_But why do I feel so attached to you, hmm? Where do you come from? Eh, little one?"_

Later that night, Roxie still as Sailor Earth stood guard at Serena's window, which was open just a bit so she could hear what was going on.

"Hmph. You'd never know she's such a terror when she's awake, huh?" Luna asks,

"She's not THAT bad. You know, I used to be like that at her age, and look how cool I turned out." Serena answers,She tucks Rini in. As she yawns and turns out the light… "Oh well. Night, Luna. Sleep well."

Sailor Earth looked in as the light was turned off, she smiled as Serena's leg ends up on top of Luna. Then, Rini kicks her ball on top of her, too.

"No chance of that. Not in this bed." Luna states,

Then, they both start snoring.

"Oh brother…" Luna sighs,

"Now you know why I'm staying with Lita," Sailor Earth states, "You might want to sleep on the couch tonight, Luna." she closed the window and leapt off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxie was in her room going over her study guides, when she heard the phone ring,

"Roxie! Phone!" her mother shouts,

Roxie sighed as she put the pencil down and went out to the hallway, "Thanks, Mom,"

Her mother handed her the phone, and left the hallway.

"Hello?" Roxie greets,

"ROXIE! GET THIS KID AWAY FROM ME!" whined Serena,

"Sorry, you have to deal with your 'cousin' on your own, I have to study." Roxie apologized, "Unlike you, I want to pass school. If they had a nap time class, you would pass with flying colors." she hung up and shook her head, "Really have to figure out who that kid is,"

Roxie went back to her room and sat down, when her senshi communicator went off. She flipped it open, and Serena's face appeared in it. "YOU GOT TO HELP ME!"

"Serena, you are one of my best friends. But if you dare use this communicator to annoy me with your brat problems, I will sneak into your house and chop your hair off," Roxie replies, as she closed the lid. She tried to get back to studying but was unable to, she kept thinking about Catzi and why would she want with Rini? "She called Rini princess, unless that child is from the future, Roxie, that is as Amy-chan would say completely illogical,"

Roxie thought about that, "Well I'm a reincarnated princess who was going to be a senshi, i guess time travel is possible in theory," her private phone line started ringing, she reached over and picked up the handset, "Talk to me?"

"Roxie, why did Serena call me begging for help?" Lita asks, Roxie gave her private number to Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy. But she given the main house number to Serena,

"She called me twice, but i think the brat is just annoying her," Roxie answers

"But isn't she home alone right now?" Lita asks, "I thought she said something about her mother going shopping for Sammy."

Roxie nearly dropped the line, "Lita, I'm going to head over there now, I forgot this is Serena, who can barely take care of herself let alone another life form,"

she left debating on how to handle this, then she spotted her gym bag in her open closet, it still had her gymnastic clothes in it, she had been into gymnastics when she was living with her dad, now that she was a Senshi, she thought about returning and using that as a way to strengthen herself to fight the Negaverse. Then she smirked that could be way of bonding with the mysterious child, 'Worth a shot.'

she went into the living room/study and found her mother on the computer, "Hey, mom...I'm going to check to see in Serena-chan is studying from the sound of the phone call, I doubt it."

her mother looked up at her, "Good, I was wondering when I see you today, I'm not working tonight, so dinner just the two of us?"

"Sure, i might go find a gym or something then after that I'm free." Roxie replies, '_Unless, I have to battle Catzi again,_' she went to the door and put her shoes on, she might be half-japanese but at least she knew the culture enough to practice when she found out about the compromise that her parents made.

She walked out into the corridor and sighed, "if i ever have kids, I'm not going to split up their lives, sure half my life was perfect living with my dad, who had time for me. Now that I'm a teen let's give her to her mother so a male doesn't have to deal with teenage thunders and lightnings."

"Talking to yourself?" asks a voice from behind her,

Roxie's hand brushed along her transformation pen but she saw it was Darien, "I was complaining to myself,"

"So what are you doing, I thought you have final exams?" Darien asks as they entered the elevator together,

"I've been studying since I got up this morning," Roxie answers, "So what are you doing?"

"Going grocery shopping," Darien replies, "I still can't believe you live down the hall from me,"

"All the better to protect you with, my Prince." Roxie states with a mock-bow, "I live to serve."

"Funny," Darien replies

"But I am going to see if I can't that Rini kid to open up to me, since we both feel connected to her," Roxie explains, "Want me to tell Serena that you're not going to be home?"

Darien paled a little, "Yeah,"

Roxie thought it was weird, "Are you okay, Darien?"

"Didn't sleep well," Darien replies and he left as soon as the doors open,

Roxie watched him until he was out of sight, "Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" she then went in the oopsite direction to Serena's

Once Roxie got to Serena's, she knocked on the door to which Serena answers almost frighten of a kid,

"She's still trying to get it." Serena whispers,

"Well I thought to take her off your hands unless you want to come and see what I did before coming here?" Roxie asks

Rini came into the room and stopped looking at girl that was talking to Serena, she was the other that didn't drink her mind controlling tea,

"Anything to get her out of the house," Serena answers,

Roxie looked over at Rini "I'll even buy ice cream for a treat,"

Serena's eyes lit up "Let's go!"

Roxie looked at Rini, "So what do you say, Rini?"

'_She's up to something,_' Rini thought before she smiled sweetly and nods.

The Senshi of Earth waited until both girls had their shoes on, and they left the house

"Serena, did you leave a note for your parents?" Roxie asks,

"Uh...be right back," Serena states and dashed back inside.

Roxie rolled her eyes, "Meatball head, Mina's not even that much a blonde."

Once Serena was back, Roxie took them to a gymnasium that her mother had membership too,

"No," Serena states looking at the exercise bikes and people that were weight lifting with fear in her eyes

"Serena, we're going over there," Roxie sighs, pointing toward the large trampolin, uneven bars, balance beam, pommel horse, still rings, vault, parallel bars, and high bar.

"You can use all that stuff?" Rini asks amazed

"Most of it, but yes." Roxie answers, "This is what I did when I lived in america,"

Roxie went into the locker room and changed into her forest green leotard and came back out, "Alright, girls. Let's see how much I lost,"

"Can i chose first?" Rini asks, momentary forgetting about the Silver Crystal,

Roxie nods, "Sure, if you want too and with permission from your aunt and uncle, I can teach you."

Rini pointed to the uneven bars,

Roxie went over and used the chalk to dust her hands, and began to show off her skills.

Serena chose the balance beam next, Roxie sighed this part was easy for her, doing cartwheels and backflips, finally she backflipped off the beam,

"I want to learn," Rini states,

Since then every other weekend Roxie and Rini spent their time at the gym, Roxie found herself almost forgetting her original plans for getting information about the girl, she found herself coming to love the child when she wasn't trying to get the Sliver Crystal,

"You remind me of someone," Rini states as she was riding on Roxie's shoulders one day

"Oh?" Roxie asks,

"One of my mom's friends," Rini answers,

'_Did I detect a saddness when she spoke of her mom?_' Roxie thought as she came to the gate of the Tsukino household, "Home safe and sound, Don't give the meatball head a hard time," she set Rini on the ground and kissed her forehead, Roxie watched as the girl went inside, "I'll protect you, Rini until you feel safe enough to tell us your secrets,"


	7. Chapter 7

Roxie rubbed her eyes as she padded out to the hallway to answer the door in the early morning, she opened the door in the intent of giving who ever decided to wake her up a piece of her mind, she looked at the person "Serena?"

"I can't find Rini, is she with you?" Serena asks, "I tried Darien's but he's not home."

Roxie blinked owlishly at the blonde, "No, but let me put on some clothes, I'll help you look." she went back inside and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt and went back to Serena, who was almost panicking. "Come on, we'll find her."

'Things, I do for my Princess,' Roxie thought as she looked in the opposite direction of Serena, she ran into Luna,

"Roxie?" Luna asks,

"No luck finding Rini huh?" Roxie questions, "Serena recruited me,"

Luna shook her head, "Better find Serena,"

Roxie picked up Luna and held the cat in her arms, they found Serena with Darien almost in a lip-lock,

"Serena! We're suppose to find Rini" Luna lectured

"Yeah, I think I might be sick. Darien's like my own brother. That is so gross to see," Roxie agrees with Luna.

Serena remembered that she had been looking for Rini, who had disappeared. Darien wondered if the new bad guys that they ran into before had gotten her. Then they immediately went to look for the child.

"Okay, where would you be if you needed to get away?" Roxie asks,

"The Arcade playing a Sailor V video game!" Serena exclaims,

Darien and Roxie glanced at each other,

"The playground at the park," Darien answers Roxie's question

As the three of them looked around the park, They spotted Rini sitting on one of the swings, looking very upset.

"Rini" Darien greets

"What happened? Why did you leave home without telling anyone? Everyone's worried about you." Serena asks,

Rini started crying. "Leave me alone!"

Roxie and Darien started to go up to Rini, but Roxie held back, she had the feeling like a sixth sense that Darien should comfort the child,

Darien went to Rini and reached out for her. "Let's go home. I'll take you home." Then Rini smiled. When their hands touched, Darien saw another vision of the crystal city. There was something at the top of the crystal tower.

On the way home, Darien carried Rini on his back. Serena got upset at her and told her to get off and that Darien as her boyfriend. Rini retorted by saying that Darien was going to be her boyfriend. When Serena got upset, Roxie walked behind them and had a vision of a family of three walking together just like these three were,

"Serena, Rini's just a child and lonely. It's okay." Darien states,

Serena started walking away by herself. She told Darien, "Go marry Rini then."

Roxie passed Darien, and walked up to Serena, "Calm down, Darien's just being nice to her,"

"You're taking that brat's side!" Serena exclaims,

Roxie bit her lip, "No, and I'm not on Darien's either." '_even if my first loyalties should be with him, as his protector._' she thought.

Serena, Darien, Roxie, and Rini got to the Tsukino house, the rest of the family met them outside. Serena's mother Ikuko and Sammy scolded Rini for leaving home, then Serena's Kenji asked about Darien,

Roxie didn't know that Serena was keeping her relationship with Darien a secret from her parents

"This is my friend Darien Shields." Serena states,

"He's pretty good for Serena's boyfriend." Sammy states letting the secret slip,

"Boyfriend! Is that true Serena!?" Kenji exclaims,

Darien said that he was in the middle of his jog and ran off. Father yelled out after Darien.

Roxie watched as Darien ran, '_Typical guy, running away from over-protective parent._'

"Serena, he's pretty cool. Next time when your father is gone, please bring him home." Ikuko whispers

Kenji started crying, saying that Serena had become a delinquent.

Rini was standing by the gate and spoke up. "I'm hungry."

Then Kenji, Ikuko, and Sammy looked at Rini, but didn't know who she was. "Did we have a relative like this? Who are you?"

Rini used her Luna-P ball, "Luna-Sphere Kitty Magic!" and made an umbrella. She turned the umbrella around to hypnotize everyone. Luna bit Serena in the arm to prevent her from getting hypnotized too, then jumped and bit Roxie's arm. Then everyone else _remembered_ Rini as their relative.

"Serena, we found Rini. My mom's going to be worried about me, so I'm going home." Roxie states, honestly she didn't want to come under fire as she knew Darien.

The next day, when Darien was walking down the street, he saw an image of a future city getting destroyed. He also saw an image of Princess Serenity, and realized something.

Serena was walking back from school. She was disappointed as she had gotten a 32 on a test. Then she saw Darien in front of her, and ran to him. She hugged him, but Darien pushed her away and said, "Stop it! Don't get so close to me." Serena thought that Darien didn't want her to show so much affection, but Darien said, "I don't want to be with you anymore. It's over!" Serena was shocked!

Roxie walked up with her school bag and a grocery bag that her mother wanted her to pick up supplies for dinner that night and she heard that Darien just broken up with Serena, her princess, her best friend. She froze torn between wanted to confront Darien and demand to know what was he thinking, and comforting Serena.

She went up to Serena, "Hey,"

Serena looked at Roxie with her eyes glistening with tears,

"Serena, let's go to my place. I think I got some ice cream left then we'll go to study buddies," Roxie suggests, Serena nods not trusting her voice right now.

Roxie looped her arm around Serena's shoulders, as they walked passed Darien, Roxie gave her Prince a cold glare that said as words could ever do, '_I will deal with you later_'

Serena and Roxie entered into Roxie's apartment, Roxie's mother Kahoru Watanabe was home.

Kahoru looked up from her medical paperwork, "Roxie, dear how was school? What did you make on your test?" she looked at Serena, "Hello, Serena."

"Hello, Watanabe-san." Serena greets,

"School was okay, I passed my test. Let me put up the groceries then I'll show you," Roxie replies,

"May I use the bathroom?" Serena asks,

Kahoru nods

Roxie was worried about Serena, who looked like she was about to break down. Roxie quickly put the groceries up, when she was finished, Serena was out of the bathroom, Roxie looked at her and noticed that she washed her face, but Serena had the signs that she'd been crying.

"Want me to punch him for you?" Roxie asks, "I will, you know."

Serena shook her head, "What does your mother do? I hardly ever see her here"

"She works in the NICU at the hospital," Roxie answers, when she saw the confusion on Serena's face, "NICU stands for neonatal intensive care unit, she helps premature newborns or ill newborns,"

"Roxie was a premature as well, I just got into medical school when I found out I was pregnant with her," Kahoru comments coming into the kitchen, Roxie handed her the test paper,

"I didn't know that," Roxie replies,

"Luckily you were just under two months," Kahoru states, hugging her daughter. "But I wouldn't change having you here today,"

Roxie looked over at Serena and mouthed "Help me."

"Roxie, we need to go to study buddies or else Raye's going to have a melt down." Serena 'reminded' Roxie,

"See you tonight, mama." Roxie states, grabbing her school bag "Yeah, I don't want to argue with Raye-chan today," the two teens left and luckily made it out without Darien showing up.

"Why aren't you staying away from me?" Serena asks,

Roxie looked at her as they walked up the stairs to the shrine, "I might be His protector, but I'm Your friend and right now my friendship with you is more important to me then him,"

"Thanks," Serena states,

"Maybe you caught him on a bad day," Roxie suggests, "And no problem."

"I hope so," Serena replies,

"You two are late," Raye states,

Roxie glared at Raye, "Just because you're the Goddess of War doesn't mean you have to pick a fight with us,"

"Darien broke up with me," Serena states, that caught the attention of the other four plus two cats. Serena went on to explain what Darien said to her,

"I agree with Roxie, he might have been having a bad day," Lita states, while Mina and Raye nods in agreement,

"Maybe he said those things, so you could focus on your school work," Amy replies, Everyone quickly gave Amy strange looks.

"Are you sure, you're not tapping into your past self to get good grades?" Roxie asks, Amy just blushed knowing Roxie was teasing her.

Darien was taking care of Rini in his apartment. Rini was doing her homework, when Serena came over. Roxie was out of sight, but within hearing distance. Serena apologized to Darien for anything she did. But he replies "It's not that, I just want to end it with you."

"I can't believe that. You were Endymion. I was Serenity. We were together before we were even born." Serena states,

"I'm saying I don't like that anymore. Why do I have to go out with you because of the past? I.." Darien questions but was cut off.

Serena started getting tears in her eyes. Then she spotted Rini's shoes. "Maybe you like Rini more than me."

"Don't say such stupid things." Darien replies,

"I'm sorry for making you go out with me." Serena apologized as she started crying and left.

After Serena was gone, Darien said to himself not knowing Roxie was listening. "I'm sorry Serena."

Roxie had tears in her eyes as she felt Darien's pain, she didn't know why she felt it but she would think about that later, right now her Princess needed a friend.

Serena walked down the street and wandered into a telephone booth. She crouched down and started crying. "I'm sorry mother. I can't bring Darien home anymore."

Roxie came up to Serena and tapped on the glass, "Serena,"

Serena looked up at Roxie, she got up and leaned on Roxie's shoulder crying.

Roxie rubbed circles on Serena's back, "Come on, would shopping cheer you up?"

Meanwhile Bertie called one of her droids to a cosmetic store. She was going to have it sell her special cosmetics. It was something that would make one pretty for a short time, but will make them very ugly later. This store was one of the future crystal points.

Serena and Roxie walked into the cosmetic store. The sales girl noticed that Serena had tear marks on her face. She took out many cosmetics to make Serena pretty. "If I become pretty, will Darien say that he likes me?" Serena asks,

Roxie could almost feel Serena's pain as well, her heart ached for the girl, "You are pretty, Serena. Darien has a bug up his pants or something," she then looked away disguising it as looking at some make-up, 'And I will find out what his problem is.'

The girl said that he would, but Serena changed her mind, "Changing myself won't make Darien change." The girl insisted that Darien as well as all other guys would just notice the exterior. Then Serena got mad. "Darien isn't like that. You don't know anything about him. You're just stupid!"

"Let's just leave," Roxie suggests, as they were about to leave but the girl grabbed Serena's arm. While the girl and Serena were fighting, everyone else in the store left.

"Let her go," Roxie states, as she ripped the girl's hand off Serena's arm, but to her horror the girl put on a lot of make up and transformed into a green haired droid. The droid tried to put make up on Serena. Then Luna appeared and told the teens that it was the enemy. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Earth Star Power!"

"Trying to forcefully sell cosmetics to girls who want to be liked by boys.. I won't forgive you. I am Sailor Moon and I'll punish you on the behalf the moon!"

"I am Sailor Earth, and I'll punish you too."

The droid attacked the two Senshi, saying they had to kill anyone who found out about the plan to destroy the future city. "Put on thick make up!" The droid chased the two Senshi around the store. While fighting, the droid flattened Luna against a wall.

The droid had the two Senshi trapped. Sailor Earth didn't have room to attack,

"A young girl's skin is very lively and fresh. There's no need for thick make up." a voice states

The droid attacked Tuxedo Mask, but he hit her back. The droid's face got erased when it was distracted by trying to draw on a new face, Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon to attack.

Sailor Moon summons the Moon Scepter. "**MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!**" The droid turned into sand.

"Bye!" Tuxedo Mask states as he turned around to leave,

"It's not true that you hate me. You came to save me." Sailor Moon spoke up,

Sailor Earth watched silently deciding what to do,

"That and this are different." Tuxedo Mask replies,

"Tell me why you hate me now?" Sailor Moon asked, as she started crying,

Tuxedo Mask didn't reply,

Sailor Moon said, "Darien"

Tuxedo Mask said to himself, "Sorry Serena." Then he walked away.

Sailor Moon said, "I'll get you back somehow." She turned to look at Sailor Earth but she was gone.

Sailor Earth leapt onto Darien's balcony, and entered knowing he wouldn't have locked the door, "I want answers, Darien."

Darien nearly jumped out of his skin, "I don't have to tell you anything,"

Sailor Earth walked up to Darien, "Yes you do, Prince of Earth. As your protector I need to know what's wrong, why did you break up with Serena."

Darien turned away from his Senshi, "You wouldn't understand,"

"Try me." Roxie snaps

"I'm trying to save her," Darien, "She's in danger."


	8. Chapter 8

Roxie felt the blood rush to her head as she was standing on the balance beam walking on her hands, she didn't know why she was feeling like she should punch Darien in the face everytime, she saw him. This attitude of his of indifference was enough to drive her mad in a Sailor suit.

'She's in danger, he says.' Roxie thought as she flipped over, 'She's a danger magnet! What is the problem now, I have been a Sailor Senshi for a month now, and I know the danger she draws to her, heck Rini is just like her!'

Roxie flipped down and picked up her towel she set aside when she began her exercise routine, and whipped her face off, "I'm hungry," she decided as she made her way toward the women's locker room, she stripped off her leotard and wrapped the towel around her and headed toward the shower,

Once she was finished with her shower, she got dressed in a green blouse with blue jeans, she put her sneakers back on and left the gym, she decided to forgo going home to get something to eat and headed toward the Crown Arcade,

"Roxie!" shouted Mina's voice as she entered into the arcade

Roxie turned and smiled at her friend, "Hey, Mina."

Mina ran up, "What's going on?"

"Getting something to eat," Roxie replies,

"Lita and Amy are inside." Mina informed,

"Cool." Roxie replies, "Come on,"

Both girls went and sat with Lita and Amy,

"Since when did you go vegetarian?" Mina asks, looking at Roxie's garden salad

"Here's your chocolate milkshake." the waitress states handing Roxie her other order,

"Nevermind," Mina states

"I'm not a vegetarian, I'm just having a salad for lunch," Roxie replies,

after lunch and looking out for Catzi or any droids, Roxie sighed as she walked along the path home, thinking about all the things that happened, she supposed she could call her dad and talk to him, but everytime she tried to call, she would get the answering machine with her voice saying no one was home, leave a message. 'Dad, are you alright?' she wondered but with the Negamoon around, she didn't want to let her father know about her and her friends. She got back to her apartment, her mother was waiting,

"Seeing you twice in a week, it's a record," Roxie states, "I thought I was living by myself,"

Kahoru leveled a look on her daughter, but Roxie didn't flinch, "Why does that boy Darien flinch everytime, I mention your name? You haven't been hanging out with him these days?"

Roxie set down her bag and ducked into the kitchen and got herself a can of soda, she sat down next to her mother after that. "Maybe because I can't stand him now,"

"Why?" Kahoru asks,

"He broke up with Serena," Roxie answers, "And I don't want anything to do with him, until he realizes he's being a jerk," she stood up and went into her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed, and sighed. Her loyalties were torn, she needed to protect Darien, which she was doing but her devotion to Serena, was winning out. "Mother Earth, I hope they get together again if not. I don't know what I'm going to do," she closed her eyes for a second.

And the next thing, she knew it was Monday morning.

Roxie blinked as her alarm clock rang, her sleep fogged mind barely registered that it was Monday when she didn't remember going to sleep, 'I must have been more tired then I thought,'

She got dressed in her school uniform, "Only if Dad come see me now, wearing a uniform" she stuffed her homework into her school bag and went out to have breakfast, "Maybe I should call Serena," she checked the time and see there was three hours before school, she smirked evilly "I won't call, I'll show up."

She left after locking up the apartment, and went to Serena's house.

Mrs. Tsukino opened the door when she heard the doorbell, "Good Morning, Roxie."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Tsukino. Is Serena still sleeping?" Roxie asks, it took her about an hour to get to the house,

"Yes, I tried waking her but that girl is heavy sleeper," Ikuko sighed,

"Can I wake her up?" Roxie asks, as she was invited in, "Be the first time, she hasn't gotten detention for being late,"

Ikuko waved Roxie upstairs,

Roxie smiled as she saw Sammy up and he grinned at her and nodded his approval of tormenting his sister,

Luna felt someone was in the room other then Serena and Rini, she opened one of her ruby eyes and seen Roxie sneaking in,

Roxie noticed Luna staring at her, she placed a finger to her lips, she first to went to Rini, who she tickled awake, she gave the same sign to the child as she rolled off the bed, once Rini was out of the way, Roxie backed up and jumped on the bed, "Wake Up! Serena!"

Serena let out a high pitched wail as she was bolted out of her dreams, by a overly energetic raven haired teen and it wasn't Raye. After the Moon Princess calmed down, she glared daggers at Roxie, "What was that for!"

Roxie smiled "You wouldn't wake up when your mother tried to wake you up, so I had to try." she turned to the pink haired child, "I think I smell pancakes,"

Rini ran out of the room,

Roxie bounced on the bed, "Come on, up, up, up."

"I want to sleep!" Serena whined,

"Nope, we got school in another hour! So get up or I'll treat you like I do my dad when he's having a lazy day," Roxie mock-growled, Serena rolled over with every intention of going back to sleep, Roxie got off the bed and grabbed the sheets and pulled hard,

Serena sat up and glared at Roxie, "Give them back!"

Roxie balled up the sheets, "Nope!" she ran out of the room with them, Serena right behind her.

Serena's parents looked as Roxie ran into the living room with Serena's sheets in her arms, with Serena right behind her,

"Serena, now that you're up, how about some breakfast?" Ikuko asks

Roxie smiled sweetly at Serena, who still glaring at her, "If you're not dressed in 15 minutes, I'm collecting all your comics and giving them to Raye to use as Sacred Fire fuel."

"You wouldn't," Serena gasps

"I would too," Roxie replies as she headed for the door, "See ya outside,"

about ten minutes after Roxie gave her threat, Serena was pushed out of the house. Complaining the whole way to school, well after a few stops where Serena was dragged away by Roxie, they finally made it to class.

Lita and Amy were shocked by seeing Serena on time for once. Roxie saw the taller girl, "Save me, Lita! My life is in danger, Serena's going to kill me!"

"At least Serena is here early," Amy states

School was uneventful, grade postings were up and as always Amy was on top, Roxie sighed as she was in the top twenty as was Lita and Serena was at the lower end.

"So are we going to Raye's today?" Lita asks,

Roxie knew there wasn't a meeting today, but she was under orders to come straight home after school. "Sorry, but I have to go straight home today, and I have no idea why."

"Well, see ya tomorrow at Raye's for Study buddies?" Lita questions

"Yeah," Roxie replies,

Once Roxie was home, she found the door unlocked, she went on guard at that moment. Ready to transform at a moments notice,

"How was school?" the familiar voice of her father asks,

"Dad?" Roxie asks


	9. Chapter 9

Roxie sat in between Serena and Lita at lunch, with Amy on the other side of Lita.

"So your dad just showed up out of the blue?" Serena asks, liking for once that she wasn't talking about her recent break up with Darien,

Roxie took a bite out of her rice ball, "Yeah, I didn't even know he was going to show up, what's worse with him butting into my life at all hours, I can't sneak out for you know what,"

Lita and Serena nods in understanding, having to climb out onto the fire escape to battle the Negamoon, that was hard.

"I'm surprised, my dad isn't here to threaten any guys, but I doubt any guys would want anything to with me," Roxie states, "He suggested I apply for Amy-chan's cram school. I told him, I rather take lessons at a monastery, no offense Amy-chan,"

"None taken, Roxie-chan," Amy replies, "What are you going to do about him?"

"Besides wanting to open a chasm and pitching him into it," Roxie answers, "I don't know, I got out of father-daughter events by saying I had to go to Study Buddies today,"

"Watch he's going show up there," Lita states,

Roxie looked horrified "Don't say that!"

"Last thing we need is someone finding out about us," Serena agrees,

Roxie was about to put her bento box up when she noticed Serena's 'I'm-dying-of-hunger' expression, "Just because I didn't eat all my lunch doesn't mean you get it."

Serena pouted "But I ate mine already,"

"for breakfast!" Roxie exclaims, then sighs and hands over the bento box, "go ahead, but don't blame me when you pack on pounds."

Serena smiled happily and munched her way through the bento, but left the carrots alone.

"Maybe I should bring two lunches from now on" Roxie states, looking at Serena, "Since Serena always eats hers,"

"We don't want her to be spoiled," Lita teases,

Roxie got her bento back and left for her music class, which she was the only Senshi in, Roxie thought if Raye were in this school they would share the class together, they had bonded somewhat over their shared liking of teasing Serena, they were using humor and a wicked tongue to whip the meatball head into a queen that would make them proud someday, because Roxie knew that someday she would be her real self again, Princess Serena would be come a queen.

After School Raye, Mina and Lita were surprised by Roxie's news that Amy was chosen go to Germany to study. Serena was about unleash the water works,

Raye, Roxie, Mina and Lita understood because Amy was so smart. It had been Amy's dream.

"I don't want to part with Amy-chan! Also Amy-chan is our important partner." Serena whined

"Serena, it's Amy-chan's decision if she wants to go or not. Just because we're the Sailor Senshi doesn't mean we can deny Amy-chan's opportunity to full fill her dreams," Roxie states, "if I had the chance to go study gymnastics for the Olympics? Would you make a royal demand that I stay?"

"I for one, say she goes." Lita states as the other two nods in agreement.

"We shouldn't be selfish," Raye states,

"Didn't you say you wanted to be normal, Serena?" Luna asks,

The other four looked at Serena, who nods in agreement,

"Why not have a party?" Roxie asks,

"Yeah!" Serena agrees,

"Lets go outside, Artemis and I have something to give you all," Luna states,

once outside Luna and Artemis gave new transformation pens and communicator watches to the girls.

Roxie got a new communicator watch, since she was stuck with the old one.

"What are we going to do with Amy's?" Serena asks, the five of them looked at the Mercury transformation pen.

With the party in their thoughts, Roxie decided to go home, she waved farewell to her friends and headed to the apartment complex, when she arrived her father was waiting, she smiled at him but didn't say anything, she went into her room, and sat down in the chair beside her desk, 'Amy might be leaving, it feels like part of my heart is leaving with her, I love those girls, they're like my family, sisters.'

she shook her head, and went to work on her homework,

"Roxie?" her father asks, as he looked into her room, "Not like your room at home is it?"

"No, but I like it just fine," Roxie answers, "Look I got a lot to do before I can play good daughter,"

her father left and she went about her daily life in her mother's apartment,

The next day after school, Roxie went to Study buddies which in her case was just an excuse to be with her friends, and away from her parents, her father wasn't getting married like she was told, but it was just to keep her thoughts busy while he came to Japan to see her.

"So your dad's not getting married?" Lita asks, as Roxie told them,

"Guess not, unless he decides to marry mom…which was my dream as a child but now it would be twice as hard to leave without lying to them," Roxie answers, as they were in Raye's room waiting on Serena to show up,

Serena met the other girls and told them that Ami didn't want a farewell party. She also didn't want anyone to go see her off at the airport.

Roxie nods in understanding, her father was leaving in a few days, since he took the week off to visit her to see how she was liking living with her mother,

Raye understood Amy's feelings, but Lita said that she wanted to see her off. So Mina suggested that they go directly to the airport. They all agreed to this.

A young couple bought some ice cream at the ice cream store. Initially they were very friendly with each other, but right after eating the ice cream, they began to argue. Bertie and the droid's plan was working.

Artemis was investigating in the back room of the ice cream shop. Then Bertie and the droid came and spotted him as he made a noise. Artemis pretended to be a cute cat, and Bertie picked him up. But then she threw him up and told the droid to freeze him. The droid blew out cold air and put Artemis on ice.

Meanwhile Raye, Mina, Lita, Serena, Roxie, and Luna were at Raye's shrine. The shrine priestess tried to find out about Artemis by using her fire ritual. But she couldn't feel anything. Then Serena thought that the enemy must have gotten him, and suggested they ask Amy to use her computer. But all of the other girls stared at Serena.

"Serena, we're on our own now," Roxie states quietly,

At Amy's house, Amy was packing her stuff. Rini was there and said that the time had finally come to say good bye.

Mina was looking at the ice cream store. Luna came by and said that it was almost time to go see Amy off.

After the ice cream store closed, Bertie appeared and asked the droid if she had taken care of the people in the back. The droid said that she hadn't yet. Bertie said that she would take care of them, along with the droid. But the droid replied that she would do it. Then Bertie disappeared.

The droid went to the back room and opened the door. She noticed someone there and asked, "Who is it!"

Mina appeared and said, "That's what we have to ask!" Mina also asked what she was going to do with all of the frozen people that were stored away. The droid blew cold air at them. Mina jumped out of the way, but Luna got frozen.

Roxie, Serena, Raye, and Lita were waiting at the bus stop for Mina. Eight buses had gone by, but Mina hadn't appeared yet. Then Raye got a call from Mina on her communicator.

The girls were going to go right away, but Serena asked about the gift for Ami. Then Rini came and said that she would take it to Amy for them. Then Darien came and Rini went with Darien in his car.

The droid was looking around in the room for Mina. When the Sailor Senshi appeared. Sailor Moon said, "Using ice cream that girl's love. I won't let you go any more. In the Name of the moon, I'll punish you !"

The droid then tried to blow her cold air at the Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile Amy was at the airport.

Darien and Rini were on the way.

The Sailor Senshi were to cold, and all they could do was hide from the droid.

"This is colder than the north pole." Roxie states,

At the airport, Rini and Darien met Amy. Rini used her Luna Sphere and created a present for Amy. Then Darien gave the girls' gift to Amy.

"They didn't come see you off." Rini states,

"That's because i asked them not to." Amy replies

"That doesn't matter, if you're friends." Rini states

"They are great friends." Amy defend her friends

"That's a lie. Everyone's only thinking about themselves." Rini disagrees

Ami opened the gift. It had her new transformation pen and communicator, with it was a note that read "No matter where you go, we are together."

"Something important must have come up." Amy sates, then Amy realized that they might be fighting. Amy asked Darien, and Darien nodded.  
Amy said, "It's as you say, Rini. I had only been thinking about myself." Amy asked Darien to drive her back.

Meanwhile the Sailor Senshi were just trying to protect themselves from the droid's cold wind.

When Ami was running to the ice cream store, she was holding the new transformation pen and said, "I know what I have to say. I'm one of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury."

"Mercury star power!" Amy shouted and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

When the droid was attacking the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury arrived and said to the droid, "Wait!" Then she used her new attack "Shine aqua illusion!" and blasted the Droid. Sailor Moon used the Moon Scepter Elimination to finish off the droid.

When the Sailor Senshi went to Sailor Mercury, she said, "I want to stay with everyone."

Later when Serena asked Amy if she wasn't regretting it, Amy replies with that she can study anywhere and also said that she would study hard to become a good doctor.


	10. Chapter 10

Roxie was reading a girl's magazine and giggled at the article about Grandpa Hino being perverted old man, she set down the magazine as she noticed time, she promised to help Raye out today.

At the shrine, Raye's grandfather was wondering why the young girls weren't coming to his shrine. Raye pointed out that an article had been written in a girls' magazine that there was a perverted old man at the shrine. Raye was feeling happy and asked her grandfather to reflect on his behavior. But Raye's grandfather just said that maybe he would retire and let Raye handle the shrine. He didn't want to work if there weren't any girls.

Luna saw Serena sitting at her table. She thought Serena was studying. But when she went around, Luna found out that Serena was sleeping. Then some hands appeared and started tickling Serena around the stomach. She woke up and picked up Rini. Serena sat down on her bed and started spanking Rini. Serena said that there was no way Rini could beat her.

Rini thought to herself that she wanted to be stronger than Serena then Serena remembered that she had promised Raye that she would work with her.

All of the girls were at Raye's shrine working. They all wore the same outfit as Raye, with white top and red flowing pants. Amy was using an abacus and counting the money from their sales. She said, "It's great that I can practice my calculating skill and work at the same time." Business was much better than usual because of the girls.

"Only you, Amy would think math's fun," Roxie teases,

Amy just shook her head with a smile on her face

When Lita asked what kind of work Raye's grandfather started, Raye replied that it was a strange job.

In another part of the shrine grounds, grandfather had turned one of the buildings into a "shape up salon" for women, Grandpa and Chad were practicing some strange moves, while wearing aerobic tights.

Roxie, Raye, Serena, and Rini were watching, Raye kept saying that it was bad. Grandfather came out and they started arguing.

"You just want to play around with girls!" Raye exclaims

Grandpa asks "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes. I don't care what happens to you." Raye answers gave up and walked away.

Grandpa asked Serena if she wanted to join. Serena laughed and ran away. Rini was going to say something, but Serena came and carried her away.

At the bad guy's ship, Avery asked Rubeus about Catsy. Rubeus said that Catsy had already gone out to start her next assignment. They had discovered another crystal point. It was the building in Raye's shrine where grandfather had set up the training area. Avery got upset that Catsy got all of the assignments.

Grandpa was outside on the street trying to attract girls for his exercise program. But he didn't get anyone to join. He wondered where Chad had gone. Then Rini appeared and said that she wanted to join.

Grandpa only wanted older girls, but decided that it was better than nothing. Rini asked if it would make her stronger, and grandfather said that it would. Then Rini imagined herself spanking Serena. Then Chad returned to the shrine with a large group of girls that he had recruited. Grandfather saw the girls and became very happy.

Roxie sighed '_I'm glad I don't have grandparents_,'

That night Catsy came to the shrine building and put her "dark power" all over the ring.

The next day, Usagi went to Raye and Roxie who had spent the night, "Good morning."

"For noon, you're supposed to say hello." Raye replies, Serena noticed that Raye was feeling upset. Luna asked what was up. Raye answered that Chad had brought a lot of girls to the exercise program. Serena suggests that Raye must be jealous. Raye denied the idea of her being jealous.

After grandpa and Chad walked by them to the building, Serena said that she wanted to go take a look. Raye states that she wasn't interested, but Serena pulled her along.

When grandfather and Chad went to the arena, all of the girls and cheered for them. Grandpa was very happy. Catsy was in the group of girls, and said that grandfather would need another assistant instructor because there were so many students. She said that they were very strong.

One girl who was with Catsy got up onto the ring to show off her strength. She picked out one ordinary girl and threw her around the ring.

Roxie had the feeling she knew this woman, who looked familiar to her, as She, Serena and Raye were peeking, and Serena became very scared. Raye felt some evil force. Then Rini came. Roxie told her to stop, but Rini took a look inside. They saw one girl crying as she was getting thrown around. Rini became scared and ran away.

When the girl got thrown out, Catsy asked grandfather how he liked it. Then Chad yelled out, "Wait! I'm the coach." But Catsy put her arms on grandpa's shoulders. Grandpa looked at the girls and Chad. He couldn't make up his mind. Raye came and told her grandfather that Chad had been with him all this time. But Catsy replies that it was something grandfather had to decide, and got closer to him. Grandpa then chose Catsy, and a disappointed Chad walked away.

Later all of the girls were together wearing the shrine outfits. Lita and Mina were talking to Raye, and Serena was eating the food. Amy was doing her homework.

When Roxie asks why she was working on such hard math problems?

Amy answered that she liked the difficult problems.

Meanwhile in the arena, Catsy and her assistant was spreading the dark power to all of the girls. The girls started getting violent and started fighting each other. Grandfather didn't know what was going on. He explained that his motto was, "Stronger, Prettier, and also a little fun for me." Then the girls started to attack grandfather. But grandfather easily took care of the girls and knocked them out.

Then Catsy asked her droid assistant Tumble to fight grandfather. Tumble transformed into a droid with spikes and bulging muscles. Tumble did her "elbow drop" at grandfather. But Raye jumped into the ring and pushed her grandfather out of the way. Tumble landed with her spiked elbow into Raye's leg. Grandpa told Raye that he could take care of them by himself. Grandpa face the droid. When Tumble was going to kick grandfather, Raye pushed him out of the way and got kicked herself. Then the droid had Raye and her grandpa along the ropes. Raye protected her grandfather as Tumble kept kicking Raye's back.

Grandpa saw this and asks, "Raye, you'll do this for me?"

"Of course, you're my only grandfather." Raye answers,

Then Tumble blasted grandpa with some energy, and he got knocked out.

Serena came running to the ring and transformed. Roxie followed after Serena, transforming as well.

Catsy was going to finish off Raye and her grandpa. Twirling stick came flying and hit Catsy. Sailor Moon appeared and said, "Destroying the fun for an old guy. That's going too far 'm the pretty sailor suited solider of love and Justice Sailor Moonon behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"I'll punish you too on behalf of the Earth," Sailor Earth states, as she was standing beside Sailor Moon.

Catsy sent Tumble to attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth. But a red rose came flying to save the two Sailors. "It's good to train to be strong. But you shouldn't lose elegance." Tumble fought against Tuxedo Mask. Then Tuxedo Mask told Sailor Moon to use her attack. Sailor Moon used her moon scepter and turned Tumble into sand.

Catsy looked at herself in a compact. She saw a spot on her face and got very mad. Catsy attacked Sailor Moon. "Dark fire!" Sailor Moon just tried to run away but Sailor Earth dodged the attack.

Raye laid her unconscious grandfather down on the ring. "I'll get revenge for you, grandfather." Then Raye transformed, "Mars star power!"

Catsy was going to blast Sailor Moon, but Sailor Mars came and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. Then Sailor Mars and Catsy attacked each other with their fire attacks. Catsy was a little stronger and started pushing back Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon saw that Sailor Mars was in danger and was going to help her out. But Tuxedo Mask stopped her said that Sailor Mars looked stronger today.

Then Sailor Mars used her new Celestial Fire attack and blasted Catsy. Catzi's outfit started burning, so she disappeared.

"Maybe I'll join the exercise program and become a stronger and elegant girl." Sailor Moon suggests  
Then Tuxedo Mask saw an image of the crystal tower and Princess Serenity. He answers in a mean voice, "Do as you like. It doesn't have anything to do with me." Then Tuxedo Mask walked away. As he was walking, he said to himself, "I'm sorry Serena."

Sailor Earth looked between the two and she wanted to tell Sailor Moon why Darien was being a jerk, but she made a promise to her Prince. Bound by her oath, she couldn't tell.

Sailor Mars told Sailor Moon that because Tuxedo Mask had come to save her, he still cared for her. Sailor Earth agrees with Mars.

Later Raye's grandfather started a jazz dance school, Protect Jazz Dance. Roxie, Raye, Serena, and Luna took a peek inside. They saw Chad, Rini, and Raye's grandfather dancing.

Roxie waved goodbye to Serena and Raye as she left to go home that evening, she was thinking about Raye and Chad who were crushing on each other but won't admit it. '_Will I ever find someone like Darien or Chad for that matter?_' She wasn't watching as she was walking and ran into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going," a male's voice apologized

Roxie looked up to see handsome teenage guy, '_Woah, he's cute._'


	11. Chapter 11

Roxie felt frozen as she sat like an idiot on the sidewalk staring up at the teenage guy, she just bumped into.

"You okay?" the teen asks, feeling very self-conscious, but he held out his hand to help the girl up,

Roxie placed her hand in his and was helped up, "I'm sorry as well, I should of watched where I was going,"

the teen felt an electric shock as he touched this girl's hand, who was she?

'_he has green eyes, green the color of nature of beautiful spring grass, or fresh leaves._' Roxie thought, then mentally shook her head, she didn't have time to get a crush on a guy, let alone someone she didn't even know, she let her hand drop as it was burnt.

"I'm Sakamoto, Taro" the teen introduced himself,

"I'm Rivers, Roxanne." Roxie replied back,

"Rivers?" Taro asks,

"My dad's last name, I'm half American," Roxie explains, "I got to go or else my mom's going to freak," she walked passed but Taro caught her hand. Roxie felt the electricity shoot up her arm, her own amethyst eyes looking into Taro's green eyes,

"I'm sorry I know this is sudden but do you think we can run into each other again sometime?" Taro asks,

Roxie blinked "Are you asking me out?"

"_I like him, get to know him." _came a phantom voice within Roxie's mind,

"Not really, I mean I sometimes go to the Crown Arcade so..." Taro states,

"See you around," Roxie replies, as she got her hand back and went home.

Later that night, Roxie couldn't sleep, so she put herself into a trance. Going deep within to that rose garden

"Welcome back," Roxanna greets,

"You have some nerve," Roxie replies, marching up to her past self, "I can't believe my past self is trying to play match maker!"

"Who me?" Roxanna asks innocently "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can it, Princess." Roxie growls, "I agreed to be Sailor Earth, I like the outfit I'm getting used to the attacks, but there is no way I will let you decide who I date in my present life!"

"I think you should get out of the trance, now. I sense something is going to happen," Roxanna warns,

Roxie nods and focused on returning to her alertness, she opened her eyes and could hear hushed whispers coming from the living room.

"We need to tell Roxie the truth, Kahoru." Roxie's father state, "I can't keep this up anymore,"

"No, she is our daughter, there is no way I'm telling her the truth about her birth," Kahoru replies,

"Tell me what?" Roxie asks coming into the living room,

"Nothing, dear. Your father and I were just talking. That doesn't matter." Kahoru answers,

"You're horrible at lying," Roxie states, "What's going on?"

Roxie's father glared at Kahoru,

"You know how I said you were born premature?" Kahoru asks,

"Yes, but what does that have to with something you're not willing to share." Roxie answers

"Roxie, we love you no matter what," Roxie's father states, "But the truth is Kahoru was pregnant but she miscarried in her third month,"

"To much stress, I was volunteering in the hospital when the EMTs rushed a woman in, she was in a car accident." Kahoru sighed, "Along with a small child with head trauma,"

"I don't have brain damage," Roxie replies,

"The child was male, Roxie, you were born to the woman. She survived long enough to give birth, she died of massive internal injuries," Kahoru explains

Roxie stood up "You're telling me I'm adopted!"

"Yes, David and I were married when I was in medical school. But we divorced right after the adoption was finalized." Kahoru answers,

"What about my biological father?" Roxie asks, trying to control her temper. But her mother shook her head, telling Roxie that he didn't survive either.

"You do have one living relative from your birth family but he wasn't old enough to take you," David states, "In fact you know him already,"

"_Endymion,_" Roxanna's voice sounded sending shock waves throughout Roxie's body, "_I didn't know._"

"You're telling me that Darien is my biological brother?" Roxie asks,

"Why do you think I live in this apartment, I kept an eye on him ever since." Kahoru answers,

Roxie couldn't take the news, she turn and ran out the door and into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Darien awoke in the middle of the night clutching his heart as it were being ripped from his chest, strange part was he didn't have his normal nightmares about Serena, "What is wrong with me?"

Knocking was heard at his door, Darien got up out of bed and went to the door and saw Ms. Watanabe standing there.

"Has Roxie showed up here?" Ms. Watanabe asks, worry evident in her eyes and tone of voice.

Darien looked strangely at the doctor, "Why would she show up here?"

Ms. Watanabe bit her lip as she held back a sob, "Darien, you're her friend. She ran away after hearing some news, she didn't take it well. I've called her friends, half of them didn't answer."

Darien thought about his recent nightmare, it was like the earth was crying and in need of comfort. Could that mean Roxie was so upset that the earth was reacting? "I'll go out and look for her, its the least I can do,"

"Please," Ms. Watanabe replies, she wanted to tell Darien the truth as well but she would have Darien mad at her just as Roxie was.

Darien went back into his bedroom and got dressed grabbed his car keys and left to search for his missing protector, who was more Serena's protector then his at the moment. Not that he could blame her, she was a Senshi and had need of the others. '_Roxie's the Senshi of earth where would she go?'_

Darien wanted to tap into his past self for ideas,

'_Go to the park, idiot._' a voice states nearly making him crash because it wasn't the same voice as in his nightmares.

"I'm going insane listening to these voices," Darien muttered as he drove to the park, street lights were on, but the park itself was dark, only the light of the moon glowed softly allowing him to see.

He walked for some time in the park, having to double back when he realized something was amiss in a secluded part that was ideal for couples who wanted to be with each other, it was like the nature itself was hiding something, he walked into the area. And looked around and seen the prone figure of a teen girl, "Roxie,"

Roxie on the other hand wanted her very planet that she was chosen to protect to open up and swallow her, she felt alone, betrayed and unloved. When she heard the voice that was from the very person she didn't want to see,

"Roxie," Darien's voice called again, Roxie didn't move. She was numb to the center of her being.

Roxie felt Darien move to sit beside her, she didn't want to look at him, "Go away,"

"Not likely, your mother is worried about you." Darien replies as he felt the need to gather the distraught girl into his arms.

"I have no mother," Roxie replies,

"_Tell him, the truth._" a voice that sounded unlike anything Roxie ever heard before urged.

"Come on, talk to me. I know you're mad at me but who else are you going to trust?" Darien asks, "You were my sister back in the moon kingdom."

That did it, Roxie felt her resolve breaking, "I still am,"

"What?" Darien asks, confused.

"I still am your sister," Roxie replies, "You just don't remember,"

Darien looked at Roxie, "I don't understand,"

"Darien, can we just go back to your apartment, I promise to return to them in the morning," Roxie states, "Nature is wonderful but nothing like human contact,"

Darien nods his consent, as he stood up and held out his hand toward Roxie,

Roxie took it and felt the shared connection with Darien, the need to protect and serve him as her Prince but she also felt an out pouring of sisterly love for him,

"I'll even make you some hot coco, you feel cold." Darien states,

"Yum." Roxie replies,

They got back to Darien's car, and on the drive back Darien couldn't help but notice that Roxie looked almost similar to him,

Roxie was careful to not to say anything as she saw the light on from the door of her adoptive mother's apartment, she stepped inside and went to sit on the couch,

Darien went and made the promised hot coco,

once the mug was in Roxie's hands, she held it as it was the only thing keeping her together, "I found out that I was adopted from birth,"

"So why did you run away?" Darien asks,

"It was who my biological parents are that had me run, and who my brother is." Roxie answers,

"So that doesn't answer the question." Darien states,

Roxie told Darien the information and she was given, once she was mention a car accident she thought she would have to give Darien CPR, that he was frozen in place.

"Darien?" Roxie asks as Darien wasn't paying attention to her anymore, "Earth to Darien?"

"I sightly remember," Darien spoke after ten minutes,

"Doesn't really matter anyway," Roxie states, "I didn't know for the last fifteen years," then she stiffen as she thought of Rini, 'Oh, Why didn't I see it before,' now that she pictured the child in between Darien and Serena, 'She's their daughter! That's why I feel so close to the little pest!' she decided then to keep this revelation secret until Rini herself wanted to speak, besides Roxie knew she would be looked at strangely by her friends if she voiced her discovery.

"Doesn't matter are you kidding me? I just discover I have a living relative and you say it doesn't matter?" Darien asks,

"We maybe related by blood but we're pretty much strangers," Roxie answers "Shared past lives or not."

"I guess that's right, but it doesn't matter at least I have family left," Darien replies,

'More then you can guess,' Roxie thought, as she stared at Darien, she decided she wanted answers to questions she didn't want to ask the girls about "Darien?"

"What?" Darien asks,

"Tell me about the beginning from your point of view, the day you found out you were Tuxedo Mask to this very day," Roxie answers, "I want to ask the girls to help me with this but I would be sorting out information for days."

"That's going to take all night," Darien replies,

"Doesn't matter, I need to know." Roxie replies, "it feels like I'm missing a whole lot of memories from that past life as Roxanna"

"True," Darien relented, as he began to explain meeting Serena as she threw a test over her shoulder and it hit him, to the fact he had no control over his alter-ego at first, to when he found out that the meatball head was Sailor Moon to his blurry memories of being brainwashed by Beryl.

"Darien, hold on a second. I'm having strange visions right now." Roxie states, "The Generals, I remember them the memories are blurred but I do remember them." she stood up "Darien, I have to do something, Please tell my adoptive parents I'm alright, tell them I was asleep in the park, when you found me. So you let me sleep at your place."

"where are you going?" Darien asks,

"I just have to do something, you might not like at first." Roxie replies, heading toward the balcony. If her theory is right, she was meant to the leader of the Generals like Venus is with the other Senshi, she just felt like those of her past were calling to her now, to help them.

Roxie took out her transformation stick,

"You're going to look for them aren't you?" Darien asks,

Roxie looked over at Darien, "I can't protect you on my own, brother, My Prince. I need to follow this to it's end,"

"If you're not back, I am telling the others," Darien replies,

Roxie nods, "Earth Star Power!"

"Wait!" Darien called out as he went to get something from his room, he came out with a box,

"What is that?" Sailor Earth asks,

"There the Generals' life forces, I didn't tell the Senshi about them." Darien answers, "They have their true memories back, but they've been silence for some reason,"

"I think this will help," Sailor Earth replies, she then leapt off as she let the Earth guide her.

"This has got to be a joke," Sailor Earth muttered as she made her way through snow and cold until she found a battle ground, "Come to me, the Senshi of Earth commands it, Jadeite, Arise from the darkness of the Negaverse!" Sailor Earth spread out green energy as a beacon for the fallen to find and return to her service.

An ice statue began to rise from the darkness of evil,

"Nature's Light!" the energy spread over the ice and it began to melt, Sailor Earth caught the lifeless body, she took the box and opened it. A stone floated into midair and shot toward the body of Jadeite.

Sailor Earth fell to one knee, as the energy drained her. Panting slightly as she watched as Jadeite began to breathe again,


	13. Chapter 13

"He's going to be confused at first," Roxanna's voice explains, in Roxie's mind.

"Gee, like I didn't know that. He spent a whole lifetime fighting against those he should have been fighting with," Roxie replies, as she continued to try to get to her feet.

"What...?" a raspy voice asks from a year or two of disuse.

"You were trapped within a nightmare of your own choosing," Sailor Earth answers, she got to her feet at last and crossed her arms, ready to blast him with her waterfall attack if need be.

The blonde haired and blue eyed male wearing the gray suit with red trim gripped his head in pain as he was having double memories, first set being he was the protector and advisor to the Prince and the second set was being fighting against his would-be allies.

Sailor Earth watched a wide variety of emotions, anger, confusion, denial, betrayal, just to name a few shown on Jadeite's face.

Jadeite finally looked up and saw ballet flat like shoes, following the athletic legs. He saw the dark green skirt that proceed the white sailor top with brown bow and collar of the same dark green as the skirt. Looking at the Senshi's face, "You're new," his voice was getting stronger.

"Same as ever, Jadeite." Sailor Earth replies, taking on a double tone of voice,

'That voice, who is this Sailor Senshi?' Jadeite thought, "What happen to me?"

"We better get out of the cold before we both die of it." Sailor Earth states, as she held out her gloved hand,

"You're too trusting," Jadeite states, but he took her hand anyway.

"No, I'm not. I just know the real you. I'm remembering the past as well. But from a different point of view." Sailor Earth replies, "Oopss, may the Great Mother forgive me. But I am Sailor Earth,"

Jadeite paled as he heard that name, "Princess Roxanna" he dropped back to one knee and pressed his lips to Sailor Earth's gloved hand, "Please forgive me, my Princess."

Roxie rolled her eyes, "Stand Jadeite. You have my pardon but as with Prince Endymion and the other Senshi you will earn back, as will the others once I revive them,"

"You wish is my command," Jadeite replies, then his blue eyes widen, "Mars is going to kill me."

"Take a number," Sailor Earth replies, "Let's go,"

With that the two went back to Japan,

"So how am I going to enter the Pri-Darien's life again?" Jadeite asks, as he walked beside Roxie aka Sailor Earth the following morning,

"First, you will get a job so you don't eat Darien out of house and home." Roxie replies, "He has opened his home to you, because of your past as his friend and protector."

Raye was walking to the Crown when she saw Roxie walking and talking well by her expression more like issuing orders to someone who reminded her of Jadeite.

Roxie seen Raye, "Crap, crap, crap," she looked at Jadeite and in a hushed voice, "Don't say anything that will trigger Mars' anger, don't look at her and don't even go near her for right now."

Jadeite felt the heated glare of his leader as he was told that Sailor Earth was meant to be the direct protector and advisor to the Prince as well as his sister reincarnated as well. "Yes, princess."

"Call me princess one more time and you'll be back where I found you." Roxie threaten. They entered the Crown the most logical place to get Jadeite a job,

Roxie didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her as she entered, but Jadeite did. He scanned the room using the knowledge of being both a protector of the Prince and to a certain degree the Princess' protector as well.

Roxie lead the Jadeite or Jarrod as he was going by now to see Andrew,

"Hey Roxie, you're normal triple chocolate milkshake?" Andrew asks,

"Yes but not the real reason, why I came here today. My cousin here needs a job" Roxie answers,

"Your cousin?" Andrew asks looking at the blonde haired blue eyed guy and Roxie with her raven hair and amethyst eyes,

"He's not my cousin by blood, I found out that I was adopted." Roxie answers,

"Okay well I do need help here, let me get an application for him and we'll see what we can do," Andrew replies,

Roxie thanked everything that she went back to her parents and explained that Jadeite didn't have a birth certificate or anything else without revealing her identity as Sailor Earth or Jadeite's past. So she used her job credentials to come up with his missing birth certificate and social number.

Roxie went over while the guys were talking and sat down by Raye,

"Just who is that?" Raye asks, "He looks familiar,"

"My cousin from my dad's side." Roxie answers,

"I don't believe that." Raye replies, glaring at the guy who was walking up with Roxie's milkshake,

"Believe what you want, Raye-chan. But it's true." Roxie replies, "He's going to be here awhile so get used to it."

'Jarrod' came up and passed Roxie her drink,

"Thanks," Roxie states

'Jarrod' nods in reply and walked back toward the counter, he kept a close eye on everyone in the Crown, to see who was watching his Prince's little sister.

Roxie was acutely aware that Jadeite was taking his role as her protector to the extreme and she didn't need it. She didn't need protection, what she needed was for him to protect Darien!

'_puts a damper on my non-existent love life if I have Mr. Overprotective breathing down my neck, what was I thinking when I decided to revive the Generals?_' Roxie thought with a sigh, '_Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking about myself at all!_'


	14. Chapter 14

DarkPriestess66 I've said it before and I'll say it again, if you wish to lecture me on my writing do so on a PM! now my self-esteem in lower then dirt right now. For those of you that can read my typing, here's the next chapter.

Roxie could feel the blue eyes watching her as she was trying to study, "Jadeite, go annoy someone else."

"You need a hair cut," Jadeite states, "Maybe something that says 'I'm not Serena'"

"Go annoy Darien," Roxie orders

"No can do, he ordered me to stay with you," Jadeite replies,

Roxie slammed her textbook shut and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and stared into the mirror, her reflection stared back. "I guess I really do look like the meatball head. But will my transformation take the new hair style?"

Jadeite stood up and walked up beside Roxie. "It should but I'm not a Senshi, maybe ask one of them or those cats."

"And keep getting glares from Raye-chan?" Roxie asks, "I think not." but she took down her hair and noticed it was touching the floor now. She sighed as she thought about how to style her hair now that she was going to try and be different from the Moon Princess. "I'm the Princess of Earth, second in line for the Earth throne. I should have my own style and not copying from someone else."

"Heir and Spare as the saying goes." Jadeite states, "But you do retain the beauty from your previous life,"

Roxie turned away from the mirror careful not to step on her hair and trip. "I wish guys could see that as you do,"

Jadeite knew he wasn't suppose to have feelings for his princess but he couldn't help it. When he was brainwashed he had a slight crush on Beryl. '_What is with me and royals?_'

Roxie sighed and left her room, her father was gone back to the states. Her mother was a work, she finally gotten over the fact that they weren't hers biologically but that didn't matter. They raised her and loved her as their own. She decided to take a bath and also she wanted some privacy from the overprotective General. She got out her underclothes with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks as Jadeite was watching her.

She chose a pair of jeans and a shirt that read: I stopped fighting my inner demons, we're on the same side now.

She sat with her knees up in the warm water of the bath, the bathroom door was locked and for good measure she pushed the hamper up to it. She was thinking about a lot of things, when she noticed she wasn't alone.

Jadeite knew he was in mortal danger when he unintentionally teleported into the bathroom and seen Roxie in the bathtub.

"GET out now! You pervert!" Roxie shouted as she threw anything that came to hand at Jadeite.

Jadeite scrambled out of the bathroom after removing the hamper and unlocking the door. He didn't understand what was wrong about seeing someone bathing, he walked in the other Generals before or even the Prince for that matter.

Roxie quickly gotten dressed, her hair dripping wet. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she walked out of the bathroom. Her amethyst eyes narrowed as she looked at Jadeite cowering before her. "Just what did you do?"

"Forgive me, please. I didn't mean to teleport into the bathroom. I was just thinking and the next thing I knew I seen you." Jadeite answers

"Get out of my sight before I send you back to that eternal sleep." Roxie states,

"Yes, my princess." Jadeite replies as he left the apartment.

Roxie watched him go then spun on her heel and went to her room. She collapsed on her bed, she must of fell asleep because she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Roxie, wake up" Darien's voice states,

Roxie rolled her head to the side, "What?"

"Mind telling me why Jadeite was sitting outside my apartment door?" Darien asks,

Roxie sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah, I told him to leave because I was mad at him for walking in on me in the bathroom."

"Didn't you have the door locked?" Darien asks, his eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of someone seeing his sister that way.

"walked would be to tame a word, more like teleported in." Roxie replies,

Darien turned and left,

Roxie went to the doorway and seen Darien grab Jadeite by the collar and dragged the General into his apartment, "Suddenly I want out of here before I end up treating a very badly beaten up Jadeite."

She pinned up her hair up and grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She practically ran down the hall and entered the elevator.

Going out of the building, Roxie heaved a sigh of relief, "Now off to find a hair salon,"

"Talking to yourself?" asks a familiar voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Roxie slowly turned half afraid of who had spoke to her, but her fear melted away as she saw Taro. "Hello, Sakamoto-san."

"So formal?" Taro asks, "Rivers-san?"

"I guess you could call me Roxie," Roxie tried to flirt, but wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"What were you doing?" Taro asks,

"Heading to the salon, to get a hair cut" Roxie answers,

"I can show you, if you want." Taro suggests, he wanted to spend more time for this girl. He felt like he needed to be with her.

Roxie nods,

Taro lead the girl, to the salon and watched as she had her floor length hair cut.

Roxie closed her eyes as the barber cut her hair, she never had a hair cut in her life. But she was doing good, she was going to donate her hair to Locks of Love. With her hair, it might just take root. She looked into the mirror was she was done, her hair was now layered and shorter just ending past her shoulders.

"_i must say, I rather like it. Wish I thought of it._"

Roxie closed her eyes and told her self to shut up. Her stomach growled as she and Taro were leaving.

Taro smiled at her, "Lunch? My treat."

Roxie bit her lip, she enjoyed being with Taro, he made her laugh, made her feel like the whole planet wasn't doomed every other day by Catzi.

The two headed toward the crown, where they sat in a booth.

Taro's eyes widen as Roxie ordered a veggie burger with sweet potato fries and a large triple chocolate milkshake.

"What? I'm a vegetarian but not a vegan." Roxie asks,

Taro shook his head, "You're different."

Roxie almost choked. "Different?"

"yeah...I have no idea what I'm talking about. But you're different from the other girls here," Taro states

"You mean the girls who chase after guys like their prime stock?" Roxie asks,

"Yep," Taro replies

The two finished lunch and left.

Roxie knew they were being shadowed by a certain blonde and it wasn't Mina. "Play along," she whispers, she leaned her head on Taro's shoulder while glancing back to see Jadeite.

Taro put his arm around Roxie's waist, "what are we doing?"

"My overprotective cousin is following us...i kinda left him." Roxie answers, she moved to kiss Taro's cheek.

"Roxanne!" Jadeite shouted as he as about to destroy this guy for even thinking about touching his Princess.

Roxie turned and smiled shyly, "Jarrod, so nice to see you...following me."

Jadeite shallowed and knew he was in trouble again.

'_that's it, I'm reviving the next on the list of Generals to get him out of my hair!_' Roxie thought.


End file.
